Harry Potter y el viaje a través del arco
by AndySam
Summary: Nuestro trio maravilla, tiene una nueva y rara aventura, ¿que pasara cuando a traviesen el arco? Soy muy mala para los summary, mejor lean.
1. La comunidad del Fenix

_Espero que no se les haga demasiado corto el capitulo, fue un buen inicia y seguira mucho mejor. Diganme Eli._

**Harry Potter y el viaje a través del arco**

**Capitulo 1 **

**La comunidad del Fénix**

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, mas no dormía, ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Privet Drive y él se sentía vació. Pero no se imaginaba los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir muy pronto…muy pronto…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Petunia Dursley estaba haciendo el desayuno y en ese instante sonó la puerta, ella resoplo molesta, ya que quería que todo fuera perfecto para el cumpleaños de su pequeñín (NA: �� Sin comentarios)

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una hermosa mujer parada frente a ella.

Buenos días ¿Es usted la señora Dursley? –pregunto sonriente.

Si, usted es…respondió con tono molesto.

Ohh, Emma Emerson, mucho gusto.

¿Y que quiere? dijo exaltándose ya que el nombre la parecía muy conocido.

Vengo por Harry, le traigo una carta de parte de Dumbledore.

Mientras Emma iba diciendo estas palabras una lividez comenzó a invadir a la Sra. Dursley. Agarro la carta, la leyó y cerro la puerta "casi" pegándole en las narices a Samantha.

Subió precipitadamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Harry sin tocar.

Tu, agarra tus cosas que te vas.—Le grito.

¿adónde? –Preguntó, pasmado.

Yo que sé. Vinieron por ti.

Harry se levantó intranquilo y guardo rápidamente las pocas cosas que tenía en su baúl.

Ya afuera (sin despedirse de su tía ya que esta había cerrado de un portazo cundo él apenas había salido)

Harry, buscó a alguien conocido que hubiera ido por él y a la única persona que vio fue a una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabello color castaño oscuro casi negro y de unos ojos azul profundo que lo miraban atentamente.

Hola Harry, soy Emma Emerson.

Mmm... Buenos días.

Supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho muchas veces pero eres igualito a James... excepto por tus ojos son los de Lily.

Él asintió un poco con la cabeza ¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

Si, pero será mejor que nos movamos, estacione mi carro cerca de casa de Arabella.—Dijo y empezó a caminar muy rápido, sin al parecer darse cuenta de que Harry se venía quedando atrás con su baúl a rastras.

Pero entonces—dijo Harry intentando que ella fuera un poco mas lento aunque ya casi llegaban –Usted conoció a Sirius Black.—

Si yo lo conocí—dijo pero Harry vio que sus labios formaban otra palabra que no llego a formular porque la Sra. Fig. que los acababa de ver se había puesto a gritar.

¡Se tardaron mucho Em, pensé que lago malo había ocurrido!

Ohh vamos Arabella, te estas poniendo paranoica.

Pues con estos tiempos querida a ti no te haría mal ser mas cuidadosa.

Ya sé, ya sé, vamos Harry sube tu baúl –dijo abriendo la cajuela.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Una vez en el carro, Harry al fin preguntó¿Adonde vamos?

Vamos a casa de Remus, supongo que no te apetece mucho ir al cuartel general de la orden y Ron y Herm ya están ahí.

¿Por qué yo siempre soy el último?- Pregunto Harry algo molesto.

No me preguntes a mí, son ordenes mayores- Respondió Emma divertida.-Ah y háblame de tu por favor.

Si esta bien- respondió Harry.

La casa de Remus se encontraba cerca de un bosque por, tal y como Emma se lo explico a Harry su pequeño "problema".

Cuando Harry llego, Hermione y Ron lo recibieron contentos. Cuando Emma los dejo solos para que se pusieran al día, el tema de conversación fue ella.

Es súper divertida, Harry, no tienes idea- le digo Ron contento.

Y también muy inteligente- apunto Hermione

¿Ha venido alguien de la orden?- preguntó Harry.

Solo Tonks, Remus y Snape el cual estuvo mas de media hora hablando con Emma- Se apresuro a responder Hermione.

Pero Emma los interrumpió antes de que pudieran continuar -me acaba de llegar una lechuza chicos Dumbledore va venir a cenar así que alístense.

A las 8:00 pm llego el profesor Dumbledore.

Buenas tardes- dijo –Ohh veo que hicieron cena, lamento mucho no poder quedarme, pero tengo muchos asuntos que resolver. ¿Cómo empiezo?

Creo, que sería bueno que empezara por mmm...informarnos que hacemos aquí, profesor- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

Si tiene razón señorita Granger, pues es una cosa un tanto extraña, que tiene que ver con el señor Black y bueno..un poco con la señorita Carrington, aquí presente.- empezó Dumbledore.

¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius?- pregunto Harry.

Todo a su tiempo señor Potter, todo a su tiempo. Digamos que la…la…

¿Comunidad?- sugirió Emma.

Jajaja, si comunidad me parece bien, pues está comenzó gracias a la señorita Emerson cuando se entero de lo que le había pasado a el señor Black, ella se puso a investigar y todo nos llevo aquí. Según ella ese arco de paso a otras dimensiones y cree que el paso que esta abierto es a la dimensión de la muerte, porque se abre cada 2000 años y al parecer fue gustó este año.

¿Y nosotros que podemos hacer?- preguntó Ron.

Ustedes entrenarán un par de meses a cargo de Emma y luego viajaran a rescatar a Sirius y a...bueno, bueno digamos que, en eso consiste la comunidad del...mmm...del...

¿Anillo?- pregunto Herm risueña.

No esa la ocupó Gandalf.- respondió el profesor.

Gandalf¿si existió de verdad?- pregunto boquiabierta la castaña.

Claro que existe.- respondió esta vez Emma.

¿Qué les parece la comunidad del Fénix?- preguntó Harry.

¿Por qué del Fénix?-Ron

Porque últimamente todo es del Fénix- contestó Harry.

A mi me parece bien- dijo Hermione.

Muy bien entonces serán la comunidad del Fénix.


	2. El entrenamiento

Ya se me había olvidado poner el Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío y por favor dejen R&R   
Capituló 2 

**El entrenamiento**

Dos días después de que Dumbledore estuvo ahí empezó el arduo entrenamiento.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes ya saben, la mayoría de los hechizos básicos y también varios de los mas complicados, así que me iré directo a lo que vamos a trabajar, entonces como ustedes ya deben de saber, ahí varias clases de magos como son...- empezó Emma.

-Loa Alquimistas, los Druidas, los encantadores, los ilusionadores, los transformadores, los shamanes...- dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-Exacto, entre otros, pero hoy en día y es, por lo cual ustedes van a Hogwarts lo que se hace es mezclar la sabiduría de todas las clases para que sean mejores magos.-dijo Emma.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y ahí diferentes espacios mágicos en los que vamos a trabajar que son el laboratorio: que era el lugar predilecto de los alquimistas y los nigromantes...- continuó Emma.

-¿Ósea que Snape es un nigromante?- Interrumpió Ron haciendo reír a todos.

-Espero que no, por el bien de todos nosotros- respondió Emma y continuó –La biblioteca: Que, bueno, es por las enseñanzas y todo eso y el altar: que puede ser alto, pequeño, incluso grabado e el piso, simplemente es un lugar muy mágico. El lugar en donde estamos, como ustedes pueden ver tiene las tres cosas incluidas.

-Ahora, los elementos mágicos que vamos a llevar en el viaje, van a ser: Unas botas de silencio, con las cuales no haremos ruido al caminar, teníamos pensado llevar unos anillos de invisibilidad, pero han causado bastantes problemas en otros lados, así que vamos a llevar capas, son unas capas especiales, que son que te vuelven invisible cuando te cubres todo (lo cual no es nada especial), pero que aparte te protegen, de por ejemplo, flechas, también van a tener espadas y Hermione y yo, vamos a usar también flechas, aquí es bastante difícil encontrar metal mágico, así que les grabamos unas runas-dijo Emma y saco unas espadas.

La primera se la entrego a Ron, era de esas espadas medievales, tenia escrita tres runas y su empuñadura era color rojo, la segunda se la entrego a Hermione, tenia graduadas 4 runas y la empuñadura era color azul, la tercera era de Harry, tenia graduadas 5 runas y su empuñadura era verde y por ultimo para enseñárselas sacó la suya propia que tenía graduadas cuatro letras y la empuñadura era rosa. Después de un rato de admirar las espadas Emma prosiguió.

-También vamos a llevar unas mochilas especiales que pueden contener de todo y ser muy livianas- las saco, se las dio, eran de los mismos colores que las empuñaduras de cada quien y continuo -Llevaremos unos elixires y ungüentos que nos preparo Snape. Por ultimo llevaremos unos talismanes.-Emma suspiro. – me parece que eso es todo por hoy, ya hay que descansar.

Los días siguientes, se la pasaron entrenando, con la espada, con las flechas y hechizos con la varita, en eso se les fue todo el mes. Hasta que Emma digo un día.

-Me parece que esto ya lo dominan perfectamente, solo les faltan los caballos, el de Harry es un caballo macho negro, el de Ron es uno color café con la crin blanca, también un macho, el tuyo Herm, es una yegua, color café con la crin negra y la mía es una yegua blanca. Pero lo que hoy haremos será que mediante un hechizo y una poción un elemento de la naturaleza los elegirá.- Explico Emma.

Primero fue Harry que se tomo un repugnante brebaje, mientras Emma decía unas palabras y el se sintió volando, había mucha brisa y escucho una vocecita que le preguntaba "¿Quién eres?".

Y Harry respondió –Soy Harry Potter, ¿y tu?

-Yo no tengo nombre.- respondió la vocecita.

Harry sintió que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. –Entonces, ¿qué eres?- pregunto al fin.

-Soy una sílfide.- Le respondió la vocecita, pero ya Harry apenas la oía y en ese momento se despertó tirado en el suelo.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿cuál es tu elemento?- Le preguntó Emma.

- No estoy seguro.- respondió Harry.-Pero había una sílfide.

-Entonces tu elemento es el aire- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Si, ahora es tu turno Ron- dijo Emma.

Ron que estaba excesivamente pálido, se tomo su brebaje y apareció en un lugar café.

-¿Quién eres? le pregunto una voz rasposa.

-¿Quién eres tu?- respondió él.

-Tu primero.

-No, tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

-Tu.

Pero en ese momento Ron se despertó al igual que Harry.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry.

-No tengo idea, solo se que todo era café y había una cosa parecida un duende.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco exasperada. –Eres un TONTO- dijo.

-¿y ahora por que?- se quejo Ron.

Herm, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras Emma decía –Yo creo que su elemento ha de ser la tierra. Tranquila Herm, es tu turno.

Hermione se bebió el brebaje de un trago y apareció en un lugar azul -¿agua?- preguntó.

-Si- le respondió una voz muy dulce.

-¿Y tu eres una ondina?

-Si

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. ¿Si sabes sobre este elemento?

-Si, tiene poderes de curación y bueno, esta relacionado con muchas otras cosa.

-Exacto y...

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya me voy, espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo.

-Adiós.

Y Hermione, se levantó contenta del piso gritando. ¡Soy agua!.

-Yo también- le respondió Emma.

**Dos días antes de la partida**

-Bien chicos ya estamos listos, saben utilizar, espadas, arcos, tenemos todo lo necesario, saben montar, tienen sus elementos y pueden hacer un poco de magia sin varita.

Mañana Dumbledore, vendrá solo a hacer acto de presencia y partiremos ese mismo día a las 3 de la madrugada, nos iremos al Ministerio y directito al departamento de Misterios.

Y así nuestros héroes partieron a su aventura a través del arco (o velo, pero como yo ya le puse arco, pues así será).

**Lamento mucho que todo esto haya sido tan lento, a partir de aquí habrá mucha mas acción y mucho mas romance.**


End file.
